I'm Your Wing Pony
by CrimsonWolf999
Summary: Join the Adventures of Rainbow Dash and her wing pony Emerald Gale as they travel down the road together to become Wonderbolts. Of course the road is full of many obstacles, Danger, Tragedy, Lies will the power of Friendship be enough, or will they need something stronger to forge ahead? NOT a R.D./OC story, it will have couples but they wont be them. Rated T cause I wanna be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I've been working on this story for a while now, and just to let you guys know this will not be an OC/R.D. story, it will have a few couple but these two will only be friends. Set after "Magical Mystery Cure" with spoilers for "Wonderbolts Academy" Anyways onto the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Letters**

******Emerald's P.O.V**

In the small farm town outside of Manehattan I sat in the back of the garden, in front of me is mom's grave and tombstone. It's taken me a while to come out here since I got the news, but I have to tell her, I have to let her know. Tears fell from my snout as I studied the tombstone I must of seen a thousand times, It was a large piece of obsidian with words carved in and painted over with white paint. While some of the words needed a touch up of paint it was still easy to read.

_Here Lays Topaz Gale, may Luna guide her soul to peace._

It's been five years since the accident took her from our family, my little sister, Cherry Blossom, was too young to remember while our father, Lemon Meringue, can't forget. I take a deep breath as I finally find the words to speak. "Hi mom, it's been a while since I last talked to you. I'm sorry about that but helping dad and Cherry with the crop and being the mail stallion doesn't give me a lot of time. I did however finally get a letter from the Wonderbolts, I'm sorry mom but-" I stopped as my voice cracked, clearing my throat and composing myself I continued. "I didn't get in." I hung my head in shame as I looked down at some of the flowers mom planted, as far as we were concerned this was still her garden and she would of loved that we placed her here. "But don't worry," I quickly added, "I won't stop trying, sooner or later, I'll get in." The feeling of failure ate at my insides as I looked solemnly at the marker, I know she wouldn't be mad, I know it for a fact, I just wish I could of done it is all.

**"****EMIEE!"** I turned my head to see my little sister, a cream colored filly with a short light brown mane. Her flank displayed her cuite mark which where two cherries connected by one steam, her tail tied with a pink ribbon near the end. There was a look of joy in her pink eyes as she jumped over the gate to the garden.

"Emiee! Emiee! You'll never guess what!" She said as she jumped on me, wrapping her fore hooves around my neck.

"What's up squirt?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

It was now I could see her saddle bags attached to her, she reached into one of the bags and pulled out a blue envelope. "Tis cam n' da mil." She said putting it down in front of me. Great, I thought, another rejection letter. As I picked it up I saw it was already opened I pulled out the piece of paper as I began. "Really, Cherry?! You...read...my..." I trailed of as I reexamined the letter, something didn't look right. It wasn't the same letter.

_To mister Emerald Gale:  
Because of resent events we have had an opening to join the ranks of the Wonderbolt Academy. While we hope to see you at Clouds Dale's Arena  
in two weeks we will understand if you chose not to. We apologize for any inconvenience the last letter caused you and hope to see you for the  
admittance ceremony at noon on Tuesday.  
Signed:  
Spitfire, Captain of The Wonderbolts._

I stood with my jaw dropped looking over the letter again, I then looked from the letter to my mom's tombstone.

"Emiee?" My little sister said, trying to gauge my reaction. I shot into the air like a bullet, howling at the top of my lungs

"YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I then created a small tornado and propelled myself to the corn fields to find my father. I soon ran across him tilling the fields almost braking his back, my father is a grey earth pony with the image of a piece of pie or cake with a yellow inside on his flank, his mane a mix of white with brown highlights tied in a ponytail with a red bandana. I swooped down and took the reins of the plow from him and helped finished the field.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood." He said as I put the giant beast of a tool away, my smile reflecting in his daffodil yellow eyes.

"Yeah, I got a letter today, and it turns out, I'm invited to join the Wonderbolts after all!" I said turing to him with a huge smile.

"Really?! That's great! Your mother really is looking down on you, that, or Celestia has a sweet spot for you." He said nudging me. I blushed as we walked back to the house, it's not much, to some I guess it'd look condemned or something, well money for repair supplies has been non-existent even with my job as a mail pony. Cherry ran up to us and nuzzled us both.

"This calls for a celebration, I say we go to town and have a nice dinner." My father said with a smile.

"I second that!" Cherry added, I rolled my eyes at my two family members.

"We don't have the bits." I said, hoping to bring them back to reality. It was then they looked at me with mischievous smiles.

"We've been saving up since you went to that week tryout."

"We wanted to celebrate when you got the good news, now get ready my little ponies." Father said as we all walked inside. I flew up to my room and sat to my desk to see where exactly Clouds Dale would be in two weeks at noon on Tuesday, from the weather patterns it seemed it should be over a small town called Ponyville... Why do I know that name?

"Isn't that where Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends, the Elements of Harmony live?" My baby sister said peering over my shoulder.

"Will you stop that!" I asked glaring at her lack of privacy. She stuck her tongue out and ran outside my room, while she was right about that, there was another reason.

"Derpy!" I said at the realization. I met the kind mail mare a year ago at our mail companies convention in Manehattan. We became friends and stayed in contact with each other, I began to write a letter to her to let her know I was gonna be by and see if she wanted to hang out.

As I finished the letter I took a quick glance in the mirror, I have a messy mop of dark brown mane, with sapphire blue eyes, my fur the same color as my name sake, I turn my head to look at my cutie mark, a storm cloud with a green tornado I shook my head to the right to fix my mane as I took the letter in my mouth. I left with my family, to town where I delivered my own letter to Derpy. I'm close now, close to profiling my dream, so close... Oh my GOSH!

**Dash's P.O.V**

Today was like any other _normal_ day in Ponyville, boring.I finished making sure the weather for this week was how it's suppose to go, sunny with an overcast on Thursday. Right now I'm laying on a cloud trying to take a nap, but I can't. I keep thinking about The Wonderbolts while blowing at my technicolor mane, it's been two months now since the week long trial at the academy, I heard they were having a week long trial for each major city of Equstria to find promising pegasi to see who would get the honor to join the academy for full time so you can become one of them, a Wonderbolt! I really hope there just finishing up and will send me a letter any day now... But, what if they don't?! What if I wasn't good enough? I quickly slapped my cyan checks for thinking like that.

Me? Rainbow Dash, not good enough for the Wonderbolts? That's crazy, I'm not only the fastest flyer in all of Equestria, I'm also the only pony known to be able to perform the sonic Rainboom, of course they'll send me a letter. I jump off my cloud and head home, maybe reading some Daring Doo will help calm my nerves, if I knew eggheads had books like that, I would have started reading a long time ago! As I near my cloud home I notice a grey blob by my mailbox, I zoom behind the mail mare and shouted.

"BOO!"

She jumps soaring high in the air then lands back in front of the mail box, she turned to me with her wall eyes and has a smile on her face.

"Hey Rainbow Dash! You got me good just now." She said fixing her backwards hat. I've been friends with Derpy almost as long as Fluttershy and while Derpy is a little slow, she dose try her best. She fixed her long blonde mane then her mailbag so her cutie mark of bubbles was now visible, I still remember why her eyes are how they are now, it was a couple of years before Twilight came to Ponyville, we were dealing with a hail cloud, I didn't notice a big piece of hail coming at me but she did, maybe if I was faster I would have seen it and moved, but I didn't, and the filly who pushed me out of the way took a hit to the head so hard, it literally screwed up her head.

"Thanks Derpy, how are things going with you and the girls?" I said smiling.

"Things are great! My little Dinky is learning how to make some really tastie muffin's and Sparkler is a real help teaching her how to use her magic." I hugged Derpy happy, even with the hit she's been able to live a normal life, She quickly wormed out of the hug as she reached in her satchel. "Oh that's right! Dash I have a friend near Manehattan who's gonna come over soon, it seems like he got a letter from The Wonderbolts inviting him to come join the academy. And you know what's better? You," She paused pulling out a blue envelope, my heart stopped as I saw the symbol holding it shut. "Got a letter from them too." I quickly took hold of the letter and ripped it open and read.

_To miss Rainbow Dash:  
We have sent you this letter as a thanks for showing interest in joining the Wonderbolts Academy. Not many have the necessary skill or criteria to become  
a member of our ranks, as such we comb out the ones who can't from the ones who can. We are pleased to inform you that your actions during your area's trial week were exceptional and so, we send to you this invitation to join our ranks in two weeks on Tuesday, we hope to see you in the Clouds Dale Arena at noon.  
Singed:  
Spitfire, Captain of The Wonderblots._

I shook with a smile as I jumped into the air, this was the best day EVER! I landed next to Derpy and gave her a hug

"Derpy, I did it, I ACTUALLY DID IT!" I floated in the air with her in my arms as I swung us around for a bit as she replied.

"I knew you would Dashie." I let her go and she turned around. "I gotta go deliver the rest of these letters, but make sure to come over later and we'll celebrate." She said as she waved goodbye, I agreed I rocketed down to tell the others. I still can't believe it, I'm so close to my dream now. Oh my GOSH!...

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you also comment and review, thank you and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention I drew the cover image so if you look up my DA or Colors Live accounts, Joshwolf999 you'll see it. Well here we go to chapter two, I hope you guys like it :) Opps I also forgot, I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or the song It's Not Easy Being Green**

* * *

**Chapter 2. On the Road to The Wonderbolts**

It's ben two days since I got my letter from The Wonderbolts, it took me a day to get a letter back from Derpy telling me she'd love to have me over. At the moment I'm just lost in a lot of thoughts, one of them being what happened after work yesterday. I spent my last day as I normally do, delivering the letters to their intended owners. However at the end of the day as I returned to the office I Found there was one more package. As I looked to who it was for I found my name.

"I hope you don't mind kid." My boss said as he stepped out of his office. My boss, Storm Fly was a tall black pegasus stallion with a grey mane, his cuite mark was that of an envelope made of clouds. Soon my co-workers all joined in with smiles on their faces as they urged me to open my present from all of them. Inside was a hand made satchel containing within a sack of bits. "We all know you don't except charity, but that's a gift Emerald. And we all hope it can help you out some way." Soon they all gave me hugs and congratulated me. Then this morning as I entered the train I was seen off by all of my family, waving and cheering as the became specs in the distance.

The ride was smooth save for a few bumps as I tried to clear my mind of the negative thoughts. _"__I will do it. I will be a Wonderbolt. I-" _my thoughts were stopped by the sound of my stomach as I laughed. After eating I fell asleep for sometime, I woke up and stood on my hooves, stretching when the train made a screeching halt, sending my face-forward into the train car's door. I laid on the ground for a bit as the conductor stepped in, leaning his head to the side staring at me.

"Um, sir... I'm sorry but we seem to have a problem on the tracks." He said as I picked myself up. As he lead me outside I found other ponies standing and shouting at each other while a great fallen tree laid on the tracks. I shook my head as I flew over to the luggage, I quickly found my small dark blue trunk and flew back down.

"Sir, please wait, we will have the problem fixed in a few minutes." I looked to him as I placed the satchel on the box and pulled out my googles. There old made of bronze with the right lens cracked. As I adjusted them on my made I placed the satchel back to my side.

"Which way is Ponyville?"

"Just follow the track and you'll find it, but-"

"Thanks for the ride. I'll take over from here." With that I grabbed my trunk with my teeth as I shot into the air, leaving a trail of an emerald wind in my wake. I flew for a few minutes before feeling the fatigue of flying with more weight then I usually carry and sat for a bit in the shadows of the trees, I opened my trunk for a second and dug through it a bit before I found the old picture frame. The picture it held was of a young copper colored pegasus mare with grape purple eyes, her short light brown mane slicked naturally back by the wind. Her cutie mark a topaz crystal shaped like a feather. On her head a gold circlet and a trophy in her hooves, a spot on the frame held a plage which read, _"Topaz Gale, Best Young Flyer."_ I placed the frame back into the trunk as I re-strengthened my resolve. A loud crash caught my attention as I flew to where it came from.

The source was a wagon painted with strange markings. As I slowly trotted toward the mysterious cart I could now clearly hear a voice.

"Stupid wheels, Now how will Trixie get to Ponyville." The owner of the voice was a light blue unicorn with her lighter blue and white mane curled a bit at the end, her purple eyes glaring at a broken wheel floating in a pink aura while another rested on the left side of the mare. I looked at her cutie mark, a blue wand with blue fairy dust and deiced to make my presence known.

"Miss? can I help you?" She shrieked and thew the broken wheel into a tree, the rest of the wheel flying in all directions. She gave me a death glare as she spoke.

"How dare you scare me- I mean, The Great and Powerful Trixie!" Her horn lit up with magic as she was now invading my personal space, I backed up a bit as I scratched the back of my head with my right hoof.

"Well, in all honesty I wasn't trying to scare you miss... Trixie, right? I just wanted to see if you could use some help." Her glare quickly faded as she blushed a bit as she looked to the broken wheel pieces.

"Yes, Tr- my name is Trixie. Well unless you can make a new wheel out of thin air, I don't think you can help me." Looking at the other wheel I found a crack forming on the bottom of it,

"Do you at least have one wheel to replace the other one?" I snickered at the end of my question looking into her incredulous eyes.

"Of course I do, but I cannot simply pull my cart with only three wheels." She said walking to the back of her cart, rummaging through it then coming back with another wheel. As she fixed the wheel onto the cart I spoke up.

"Well, luckily for you I've had to pull a cart with only three wheels before." She looked at me with an eyebrow raised as she scoffed.

"Yes, and I can perform the Sonic Rainboom." I rolled my eyes as I replied.

"For your information, I was raised by a hardworking earth pony, thank you very much." as she finished fixing the wheel to the cart I walked over to where the pull for the cart was and fixed my self to it, Trixie looked to me to see I was serious then levitated my trunk into the caravan. She then jumped in as I began to pull, it's not that hard to pull a cart with three wheels, but it is also difficult. We traveled for a while, Trixie only speaking to tell me when to turn when the mare finally started another conversation.

"While I am glad to have run across you I must ask, what brought you to the woods in the first place?" I sighed as I told her about the letter inviting me to join the wonderbolts and how the train was stopped by a tree. I then chuckled as I finished.

"I guess fate wanted you and I to meet. So, why is, The Great and Powerful Trixie heading to Ponyville?" There was a bit f silence before I heard her voice again, a bit sadder then when we started.

"I want to show somepony how I've changed. I just hope she forgives me for being jealous before." I stopped and turned to look at her, she was on the verge of tears as I tried to comfort her.

"When did you realize how you felt about her?" She looked scared at my question, which is understandable, a lot of ponies are scared to let other ponies know if their... Different. She soon noticed the that my eyes held no contempt or disgust, but kindness and understanding. She just slumped her head down as I started again.

"Did you know a lot of ponies put jealousy with green? I mean I've been a little jealous from time to time, but thats not because of my fur color, you know? Besides, greens actually a nice color." I began again as I started to sing.

_"It's not that easy being green. Having to spend each day the color of the leaves. When I think it could be nicer, being red, or yellow, or gold Or something much more colorful like that. It's not easy being green. It seems you blend in with so many other ordinary things, and ponies tend to pass you over 'Cause you're not standing out Like flashy sparkles in the water Or stars in the sky."_ I looked wistfully to the scenery as I continued.

_"But green's the color of spring, and green can be cool and friendly-like. Green can be big like a mountain, important like a river or tall like a tree. Green is all there is to be, it sorta' makes you wonder why, but why wonder why wonder, why I wonder, I am green, and it'll do fine. Besides, it's all I wanna be."_ I then just whistled a little tune in my head as I thought of how my life has gone, a bit sad and happy but all crazy.

_"Green's the color of spring, yeah, and green can be cool and friendly-like. Green can be big like a mountain, important like a river or tall like a tree. Green is all that you can be, it sorta' makes you wonder why, but why wonder why wonder, why I wonder, I am green" _

_"and I think it's beautiful."_ Trixie added, a bit of happiness in her.

_"Besides, it's all I want to be."_ I held out the last note for a bit as I let the song's presence hang in the air a bit. "Feeling any better?" I asked her as we passed by a little stream, a tall building with a purple roof was protruding over the trees in the distance.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." She admitted, her voice sounding muffled as she seemed to be digging through some things. "You see, the last few times Trixie's been here, she wasn't all that... nice." As she finished telling me her story I rolled my eyes, we were now on a dirt road as I replied.

"Well, your right. That wasn't very nice. Hmm... as long as you show these ponies your trying to change, I'm sure they'll give you another chance." As we entered the quint little town A blue, rainbow maned pegasus flew above us, leaving a rainbow trail behind her.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have some trouble in the Wonderbolts." I muttered to myself, stopping in front of a carpenter shop. As Trixie stepped out of the wagon a few ponies where muttering to each other as she came into view, now wearing a witches cap and cap, both littered with stars. "Well miss Trixie, I hope things go well with you and your... friend. If you ever need help, you can count on me." I said with a bow as she levitated out my trunk.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie thanks you for your help and kindness, she-I also hope to see you again, Emerald Gale." She returned the bow as we parted, she walked into the shop while I walked away to find Derpy, accidently running into a pink mare who smelt of cotton candy. I looked into her eyes, she as well had blue eyes as they were filled with shock. "AHHH!" she breathed in, quickly dashing away. I sighed as I walked around asking if anyone knew where I could find her, as I walked into the town square I dropped my trunk with my jaw, there before me was a beautiful earth orange earth pony, her blonde mane was tied in a braid with a Stetson on her head. her pretty beautiful green eyes glew as if they were my name sake, with freckles lightly painted on her face.

As I snapped out of my trance I found her now staring at me, in my head I wanted to walk over and say something, anything to seem less of a dork. In reality I ducked down my head and galloped away, no gallop is too short a word, I stampeded away with a blush burning on my face. Running with your eyes closed is not something to do. The reason? Because you can't see where your going. I soon felt a force hit my head, or more correct, my head hit a door. Opening my eyes I found myself infront of a tree with windows and a sign displaying a lit candle, I got up as the door opened, now before me stood... oh my gosh!

"Princess Twilight Sparkle! Oh pony feather, I mean, oh it's a pleasure to meet you." I said making a fool of myself for the second time that day. Before me stood a lavender Alicorn with violet eyes, her dark blue mane held two strips, one purple and the other a dark pink. She seemed amused at my befuddlement by giggling before she spoke.

"Please, just call me Twilight. Now, who are you?"

"I'm Emerald Gale, I-I'm just trying to find my friend's house. Can you tell me where Derpy- I mean Ditzy Doo lives?" I answered, stopping myself from calling her by her nickname. Twilight smiled as she told me.

"Her house is by the post office, just go back to the town square and make a right by town hall and it will be the third house on the left." Great, I thought, I get to walk by that mare again.

"Thank you Pri-Twilight Sparkle. Have a nice day." I said as I turned to walk away, a part of me stopped myself as I spoke to her more. "And Twilight, I came into town with a friend, she wants to show somepony that she's changed from when everypony here last saw her. I just thought you should know." I then grabbed my things and walked away. As I reentered the square I was glad to see the mare I saw before was no long her, taking in a deep breath I continued down the road past a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and a white unicorn with a dark purple mane. I counted the houses on the left side till I finally found the house I was looking for, the familier form of a grey mare with a blonde mane landing in front of the door.

"Hy Drpe." I grunted with my trunk in my mouth. the mare flipped around as she gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Emerald! I was worried when the train came and you weren't on it. I asked the conductor and her told me your flew the rest of the way, I was afraid you'ed be lost so I asked one of my friends to see if she could find you. She came back and told she didn't see you. What happened?" She asked, the sound of worry in her voice. I coughed as she let me go and wheezed.

"Sorry about that Derpy. As for what happened? Well, it's a long story." I said with a chuckle.

* * *

**If you haven't guessed already one of the couples, you might wanna read it again. Anyways the next chapter will have what happened with Dash during all this then what happens later with Pinkie. Anyways fav, review, and have a nice day**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be told from Rainbow Dash's point of view starting before she left the city. I don't Own MLP:FiM, that is Hasbro and The Hub.**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Meanwhile**

I woke up from my nap, Celestia's sun bathing me in the warm glow of the afternoon when I decided it was time to clear the skies for tonight's order. I stretched my body before I rolled off the cloud, free falling for a few minutes before I opened my wings and flew up using the up draft. I zoomed to the few clouds still in the air and smashed 'em one by one, right after I finished the last cloud I turned and almost crashed into Derpy Hooves!

"Ah!" I screamed as I pulled myself to a halt. I was mad at her until I looked at her face, she was scared, not as scared as when I discovered her ex-husband beating her, but still pretty shaken. "Derpy, are you alright?" I asked her.

"Rainbow Dash! ThetriancameandEmeraldwasn'tonitandIdon'tknowwhere heis! I just don't know what went wrong!" I saw she was now on the verge of tears as I placed my hooves on her shoulder as she said it again. "My friend was suppose to come today on the train so I've been waiting for him but then the train came and he never came off. I asked the conductor about him, and he told me my friend flew off from a place a few hours from here and I'm scared that he's lost."

I gave her a smile as I spoke. "Derpy stay here for a bit, If your friend hasn't come in ten minutes go to your house, I'll go and look for him by where the train stopped, if I find him I'll bring him to you, okay?" She shook her head yes as I rocketed out of town, a wagon coming into town catching my eye. Ignoring it I flew through the air for a couple of minutes before I found the trunk of the fallen tree. I looked around a bit before I found a trail of broken branches and fallen leaves. I followed that until I came across a clearing to find a broken wheel. "Oh man, he was in that wagon!" I cried as I flew back home. It took me a while to get home but I got back and found the wagon... in front of Twilight's. As I flew through the window I found Twilight talking to... Trixie!?

"What are you doing here!" I demanded as I tackled her to one of the bookcases. She looked at me frightened and well I kinda enjoyed it, I know it sounds messed up but Trixie terrorized my town, hurt my friends, AND tried to humiliate Twilight! Now I find her in Twilights Library with Twilight alone, I don't like this at all. I soon found myself on the other side of the Library, Twilight walking between us as she spoke.

"Rainbow Dash, calm down! Trixie came her to talk to me, that's it." I looked to my friend and faltered at Twilights glare as I backed away from the show-mare. "Trixie, please continue." The unicorn shook her head as she continued, a light blush now on her muzzle.

"As Trixie was saying, she's been spending her time away to become a better pony. I've changed my show a bit as well as teaching foals how to use both real magic and magic tricks. I have also been helping the towns I visited with anything they need extra help with and asking for nothing in return, the towns however allowed me free lodging and meals." She paused for a moment before walking up to me. "Rainbow Dash, Trixie knows you do not trust her and you wish for her to leave... but please believe her when she says shes sorry and she wishes to be your friend." She finished with her head low to the ground, I felt weird seeing her like this as I replied.

"I accept your apology, but I still don't trust you, and it's gonna take awhile for me to trust you as my friend." I said to her, she looked up with a tear in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Then Trixie will work hard to earn that trust. Twilight Sparkle," She paused and walked over to Twilight before speaking again, it looked like she was struggling to come up with the words before she spat them out. "I wanted to tell you I learned other things on the road, and I... Twilight Sparkle, will you go out with me?" My jaw dropped as I looked to the two, Twilight looked just as shocked as her face turned a beat red. Was Twilight... I don't have anything against any mare who likes another mares, or stallion who likes other stallions but I never thought Twilight was a Filly-Fooler. Then again I guess we never really asked her about it.

Twilight composed herself with a blush still on her face as she spoke. "Trixie, I cant say yes at the moment because you and I aren't really even friends. But if we become friends then maybe... we could date." Trixie looked at Twilight with a mixture of both happy and sad as she replied.

"Then we will start there, and over time Trixie will win over your heart!" Trixie held out her hoof to shake with Twilight, but Twilight just pulled her into a hug. Before I could say anything the door burst open to reveal Pinkie Pie. Pinkie bounced over to us with her signature smile.

"Hey girls! I met a new pony today in the town square, you know what that mean!" She declared as she pulled out invitations, passing them out to me and Twilight. She stopped when she finally realized Trixie was also in the library, a look of panic on Trixie's face. "Oh, hi Trixie! Hey I saw a wagon outside with three wheels, is that yours? why dose it only have three wheels? Did an alien steal your fourth wheel? Oh, oh did you see that new pony? I've never seen a cuite mark like his, I mean it was a green tornado. I've seen brown ones and grey ones and even blue ones but those were made by water so technically wouldn't that be a typhoon? What do you think?" I chuckled as Trixie seemed confused.

"Um... I think your talking about my friend, Emerald Gale. Pinkie Pie, I wanted to talk to you as well as some of Twilights other friends..." Trixie said as she looked to the floor again. Pinkie looked at her like she didn't know what she was saying then clapped her hoofs.

"Oh, is it about the whole Alicorn Amulet thing. It's okay, that thing was making you do alot of it. Hey here's a invitation to your friends party, I mean it wouldn't be nice if you hold a party for somepony and not invite his friend." She smiled handing Trixie a folded piece of paper. Trixie looked up at her and took the piece of paper with a smile. It was then I really noticed what they both said to each other, the wagon that came into town, the broken wheel. It all made sense now!

"Wait a second, Trixie I'm looking for Emerald for somepony, is he in your wagon?" I asked smieling, Twilight put her letter down as she answered.

"Actually Dash, Emerald asked me where Derpy lived, he should be there by now." I looked at them and nodded before jumping up in the air, as my wings lifted me to the window seal I said.

"See you girls later tonight." I zoomed out of the Library over to Derpy's and knocked on the door. As the door opened I expected to see Dinkey or Sparkler, my god kids, instead a forest green pegasus with blue eyes and a dark brown mane. Around his neck rested an old pair of copper googles, one of the lenses looked to be cracked.

"Umm, can I help you?" He asked giving me a sheepish smile. I couldn't help myself as my hoof slammed into his face sending him backwards. As he slid on the floor I saw Derpy with both of her daughters stepping out to see what happened. "What the hay was that for!" The green pegasus asked as he rubbed where I punched him looking in a mirror. As I was given a clear view of his cuite mark I saw what Pinkie meant, his cutie mark looked like a green tornado with a black cloud over it. .

"That was for being a jerk! do you know how worried Derpy was when you didn't come on the train? I spent perfect napping time looking for you!" I shout as I looked to Derpy who now had a sheepish smile.

"Emerald Gale, this is my friend Rainbow Dash. Dash, This is Emerald. I did what you said and waited a few more minutes before I deiced to go home. I landed infront of my door when he had just walked up to my house. Thank you for the help though Dash." I shook my head as I gave her a hug, I could never be mad at Derpy, she was one of my oldest friends. Emerald looked out of the mirror as he raised up a hoof, a frown strong on his face.

"Thanks for looking for me, also sorry for the inconvenience." He said, I took his hoof and replied.

"Just don't go making a habbit out of it, well I'm gonna go take a nap, I'll see you guys later." I jumped into the air as I heard him faintly call out.

"Nice meeting you."

...

I woke up in one of my napping trees in Sweet Apple Acres. Celestia's sun had just set making way for Luna's moon, some of the nights stars graced the sky. remebering Pinkie's party I jumped into the air and flew to Sugar Cube Corner. As I neared the shop I found Trixie a few buildings away, as she was scrubbing some red paint off her wagon. "Trixie?" She turned to me, the brush stopped as I could now see a remnant of a word. 'tch' Her eyes looked swollen as she spoke,

"Oh, he-" She paused as she stopped herself from shuddering, clearing her throat. "Hello, Rainbow Dash." As I looked around her wagon I found alot more words written on her wagon. I'll be one of the first to admit I didn't like Trixie being back in town as much as the next pony, but the paint job on the wagon, the messages written on it, and the broken window was too much.

"You okay? I mean-"

"Yes Rainbow Dash, Trixie is fine, she-" She paused again, holding in another shutter as the brush continued to scrub. "Can you please let Emerald and Pinkie know she is sorry, but Trixie will be unable to attend the party?" I looked sad as I told her.

"If you need help, just call, okay?" She didn't answer as she looked to the spot the brush scrubbed, a almost inaudible sob lingered in the air. I walked to Sugar Cube Corner unable to get the image of Trixie scrubbing off all those messages left on her wagon. I never thought any pony in Ponyville would even think of those vile words, but then again, if she never found the Alicorn Amulet, or tried to get back at Twilight, it might of never happened. I soon found myself in Sugar Cube Corner, the beat of DJ Pon-3's current song rocking as I found AJ getting some punch.

"Hey Apple Jack." I said as I flew over to my friend, grabbing a cup of punch.

"Howdy, RD. Nice party, huh?" She said as she took a drink of the punch. I soon caught the other circled around the green pegasus, he looked a bit nervous meeting them, I looked back to Apple Jack and asked.

"So, have you meet the new pony yet?"

"Not yet, ah did see him earlier though. When he noticed me lookin' at him he ran faster then a chicken from a timber wolf." She laughed as I took a drink of my punch. Soon Twilight and the rest of the girls dragged him over to the two of us. Pinkie jumping around as she spoke.

"Oh,oh And this Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack. Girl's have met Emerald? He's a farm/ mail pony from a town outside of Manehattan." He was now blushing as he looked at AJ, he turned his gaze down as his head turned to me, a laugh coming from the ground.

"Nice to meet you miss Apple Jack, nice to see you again Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry for what happened earlier." I just waved my hoof at the pegasus.

"Don't worry about it, I mean, it did give the fastest flyer in equestria a little workout." I said flexing my wings, he looked up with his head tilted.

"When did the princesses give you that honor?" He asked. The room fell silent, even Vinyl abruptly stopped the music at his statement. The girls were laughing as some of the others stood with their mouths agape. I gritted my teeth as I responded.

"They didn't-"

"So, it's just a self-proclaimed title." I was now grinding my teeth as I hissed.

"Well, I'm the only pony that can perform the Sonic Rainboom." He didn't look smug as he spoke, he just looked confused which made me all the more mad.

"But the princesses still haven't named you as the fastest? I mean if thats it then you really aren't-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?! YOU'EV ONLY SEEN ME LIFT OFF!" I screamed at him, my rage at what he was about to say making me so mad I was snorting fire. It was then Pinkie jumped between us, it looked like she was gonna be the peace keeper as spoke.

"Hey, what if you guys raced? If Dash wins then Emerald admits to Dash she's the fastest. And if Emerald wins..." She trailed off looking at me with a scared expression. Before anyone else could speak Emerald spoke up.

"Rainbow Dash will owe me one favor." He said with a smile. I crossed my forelegs as I turned from him, I didn't agree to the last bit but I did to the first part. The race announcement was kinda the signal for the end of the party, many ponies left saying goodbye to Emerald, others talking about the race between the two of us. Before I could taunt him about tomorrow I found he had already left. Rarity and Fluttershy walked up to me as I neared the door.

"Umm, Rainbow Dash. I need to talk to you, I mean, if it's okay?" I looked at her as she fought to not keep my gaze. I knew from experience this was either something really bad, or something really embarrassing. I smirked as I knew the exact way to help her gather her thoughts.

"Can you tell me tomorrow, Fluttershy? I just wanna say one more thing to Emerald about the race." She seemed to hide half of her face behind her pink mane as she continue.

"Oh, okay Dash." I flew out of the sweets store as I left Fluttershy time to gain the courage to tell me whatever was on her mind, otherwise we'd be there for hours as she utters one word. I stayed a bit low in the air as I flew by Trixie's wagon to see her with Emerald. I flew behind the building they were near and crawled through some bushes to hear their conversation.

"Trixie, are you sure? I mean... I can ask Derpy if you can stay with her two, Your my friend and I really don't want you to get hurt." She shook her head as she replied quietly.

"Thank you Emerald for being such a good friend to Trixie... but she never should have returned in the first place. They're still ponies who hate Trixie for what she did, and she truly feels they are justified in what they wrote and did." I felt sad as Emerald just stomped his hoof.

"No! Trixie everybody makes mistakes, we all do things were not proud of but we need to admit to them and fix them, otherwise they'll always keep us back." Trixie latched onto him as she wept, before when she said she had a friend I didn't believe her. But now, now I know she has a great friend. I snuck away then flew home to get some rest, I needed all the sleep I could get if I want to be in top shape to put that pony in his place.

* * *

**So the next chapter will be the race of Emerald Gale and Rainbow Dash, as for the Trixie abuse, Like Dash said she did terrorize the WHOLE town so while some pony's might forgive her, I don't think a lot of other ponies would. Anyways, review and fav and have a nice night everybody :D**


End file.
